


I'll Never Leave You

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, cs angst, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has awful nightmares, but Emma is always there to save him from his dark past. [ONE-SHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of act things out when I'm alone in my room at night, and this was something that I've been imagining for a long time. Hopefully it's not too similar to other nightmare fics (although the plot can't really deviate much, so...let me rephrase that: Hopefully the writing is cute and sad enough that you like it).

   A rocking force woke Emma from her deep sleep, bringing her back to the Jolly Roger. Her eyes opened abruptly, looking around the dark room for a sign of life (aside from the dark-haired man sleeping next to her). There was nothing. No one.  _It was probably just the ship_ , Emma thought to herself. She nodded slightly as though she were agreeing with someone else, then burrowed herself down into the blankets again. She'd taken Killian to buy a new mattress and sheets for his old wooden bed the day before she had come to him, sobbing in the middle of the night, asking if he'd take her in. Now, they were both glad she'd insisted on the memory foam bed and feather pillows instead of a simple spring-mattress and cotton sheets.

   A few minutes went by and Emma was teetering between sleep and wake, when she felt Killian rock into her again. He was muttering something, causing Emma to roll over and look at him. She could only make out a few words, but the moonlight lit his face, and she knew. His brows were furrowed, his lips turn downwards into a worried frown. Emma remembered the nightmares she used to have - hell, the nightmares that still haunted her sleep - and she knew the pirate had a lot to fear at night.

   "Hey, Killian," Emma whispered, propping her head up on her hand. 

   "No...Liam, I can't...Liam..." Killian said, his voice soft and scared. Emma reached towards him and cupped his cheek in her hand, gently caressing the ginger stubble with her thumb.

   "Killian, wake up." Emma's voice was a little louder, but still tender. The pirate began moving side to side, as though his body were trying to fight the nightmare, his voice louder and clearer, now.

   "Liam, come back! Don't...I need you..."

   Emma sat up and rolled over, halfway on top of Killian, now. 

   "Killian--"

   "Liam, please!"

   "Killian, wake--"

   "Liam!"

   With the final, heartbreaking cry, Killian's eyes opened. He sat up, throwing Emma off, his breaths ragged and heavy. Emma grunted as she pushed herself back up to a sitting position and she moved closer to him. 

   "Emma?" Killian's voice was so childlike, Emma didn't recognize it at first. It was full of terror and sorrow; sounds she'd never heard from Killian before. Her eyes watered at the sight of him; a broken man with a tortured past. Just like her's, but his went for hundreds of years. Hundreds of years of pain and misery and fear of losing someone else.

   "Killian, you're okay. It was just a dream," Emma comforted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tight hug. His muscular arms swirled her waist, closing as much distance between them as possible while sitting on a bed. Emma's fingers curled in his hair, a gesture that she knew would help relax Killian.

   After sitting like this for what could have been minutes or hours, Emma pulled away. She could see he'd been crying into her shoulder, but she didn't mind. She wanted to be the one he cried with. The one who could make even his scariest dreams disappear. The one who stayed by his side for the rest of their lives.

   "Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked, staring at Killian until his sapphire blues met her emerald greens. 

   "Not tonight," he replied simply.

   "Do you wanna try and sleep?" She asked. Killian shook his head and the blonde took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "It'll be okay, I promise. You need to rest." Emma slowly laid down as Killian did the same. Lifting the blankets, she covered them both before curling up into his side.

   "I love you, Emma."

   "I love you too, Killian. And  _I'll never leave you_."


End file.
